Ghirahim's Remlit
by ForTheLoveOfLink
Summary: When Ghirahim receives a prophetic dream from who knows where, Link finds his life altered forever by diamonds and Remlits - can Link still be Hylia's Chosen Hero as a monster?
1. Chapter 1: Mia's Might

**Hi all, I'm Storm, and this is my rewritten version of Ghirahim's Remlit. The previous version has been deleted to make way for the new, polished version. Hopefully, given I have a story plan this time, I'll update more frequently. Feel free to PM me to ask questions, or just leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda in no way belongs to me. This is purely a work of fictional appreciation of the franchise, and I am in no way profiting from this story.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Mia's Might  
**

* * *

Link did not often go for midnight strolls, but when he did, he made sure to leave the incessant babble and obnoxious know-it-all attitude of Fi locked safely in his room at the Knight Academy. He would have been a fool to step outside the Academy unarmed, however, and thus had the training sword he had never returned to Knight Master Eagus strapped to his back. It was accompanied by his sturdy wooden shield, strapped securely to his arm, the set more than a match for anything that Skyloft's darkened state could possibly throw at him.

Or so he thought.

He was rounding the bazaar, trailing his fingers along the blue paintwork of the building as he headed for the lake, when he first felt eyes upon him. His hand flew to his sword, blue eyed gaze taking in every vantage point and hiding place around him in an instant. Nothing stirred bar a large blue Chu-Chu jelly which had wobbled its way out of the ground in response to his sudden movement. The blond sighed, drawing his sword and dispatching the basically harmless monster. He then proceeded to vault over the low wall he now stood near, landing neatly by the crate used to ascend the cliff-like face of rock behind him.

Hopping down into the smaller of Skyloft's two pumpkin patches, Link whirled around as the feeling of eyes upon his back scuttled down his spine once more. He remained on high alert for a short period of time, allowing himself to relax as he perceived no threat in the immediate vicinity. He was probably just being paranoid anyway – it was not like there was anything on Skyloft that was actually capable of seriously injuring him. Besides Groose. And he knew for certain that the pompa-dork was most definitely snoring in his room and dreaming of doing inappropriate things with Zelda.

A shudder rolled through Link at the thought, the blond haired hero sheathing his sword again. Brown leather boots bore him quickly to the water's edge, blue eyes watching as a large group of fireflies danced just above the rippling surface of the lake. Silence surrounded Link, bar the rushing tumble of Skyloft's multiple waterfalls, lulling the energy which was coursing through Link's veins and keeping him awake. Should Fi have not been somersaulting out of the Goddess Sword every two seconds, simply to inform him that something somewhere had _breathed_ , he would not have needed to go for a walk in the first place. But, alas, the sword spirit seemed determined to have adrenaline pumping through Link's system at all times – as far as he could tell, she believed he should continue on his quest, day and night. Who needed sleep anyway, right?

Link scoffed at the thought, grasping a pebble in one hand and standing to skip it toward the edge of Skyloft. It was as that pebble sank to the bottom of the lake that white gloved hands found Link's shoulders, a deep voice murmuring in his ear.

"I bet I could skip you if I tried hard enough, Sky Child."

The blond hero was around on his heel and battle ready in an instant, shifting his shield to protect his front as Ghirahim smirked at him, head cocked to one side. The Demon Lord was as resplendent and ridiculously over-dressed as always, cloak still swaying from the backward jump which had distanced him from the swing of Link's blade.

"Come along now, Sky Child, I've come all this way to see you and this is how you greet me? Rude," Ghirahim chastised the blond, wagging a gloved finger at him disapprovingly. "Has your precious 'Knight Academy' not taught you to be chivalrous in all you do?"

Link remained silent, glaring at the Demon Lord. His mind was whirring, trying to piece together a reason for the pale man to be there, unable to determine a legitimate purpose for his presence. But there had to be something, something he was not seeing. Ghirahim never did anything without a purpose, that much he knew. So then why, _why_ , was the white haired man on Skyloft?

"You know, you could at least talk to me," Ghirahim complained, rolling his eyes as Link did nothing more than adjust his grip on his sword. "Come on, back and forth banter between enemies, trash talk, whatever. Go for it. I'm feeling talkative tonight."

An intense want to tell the Demon Lord to fuck off gripped Link as Ghirahim spoke, the blond screaming internally at his inability to do so. Had he not been Hylia's Chosen Hero, he would have done so in an instant. It would have gotten him killed, admittedly, but at least he would have been able to say it. For you see, though being Hylia's Chosen Hero meant he looked super good in green and could wield the Goddess Sword and traverse the land below the clouds, it also meant that he was basically mute. For all intents and purposes, Link was unable to talk to anyone – the only things he could say were those relating directly to his quest. Telling Ghirahim to fuck off, apparently, did not relate to his quest in the slightest, even though Link really felt that it should have.

"Fine then, be the silent type, see if I care. I hope your sword arm falls asleep," Ghirahim snapped petulantly, throwing his fringe about in that annoying way he had. Silence fell between them quickly, Link adjusting his sword once more and waiting for the Demon Lord's inevitable strike. But the strike never happened.

Instead, Mia did.

The hell-bent Remlit was airborne as she progressed toward Ghirahim, yellow eyes glinting, claws flexing. The Demon Lord appeared to not notice her, doing nothing more than narrowing his eyes at Link as the hero snorted under his breath at the absurdity of what was going to happen if Ghirahim failed to notice Mia until it was too late. Which seemed, for all the world, like exactly what was going to happen.

"Sky Child, I demand to know what's so– Yeeeeeearrrgh!" the shriek which escaped Ghirahim could not have been any further from manly, the white haired man batting at his hair in a mad fit of pain and confusion. Mia gave an enraged yowl as one gloved hand hit her in the face, then Ghirahim had torn her, claws and all, from his scalp, flinging her at Link. The hero simply raised his shield, allowing the maddened furball to dig her bloodstained claws into the wood and cling there as an added, utterly feral line of defence.

But she did not remain there for long – it only took seconds for her to regain her bearings and begin clawing her way up the shield with fierce determination. Link began shaking the shield hastily, not a fan of even the concept of getting clawed to death by an insane Remlit, but Mia was on a mission. A mission which would no doubt end with Link's face shredded into a thousand tiny pieces and Ghirahim most likely laughing like a maniac. No way was he letting that happen.

But Ghirahim did not even look as if he intended to laugh when Link failed to save himself from Mia the Face Shredder. He looked, more than anything, contemplative. As if something had occurred to him, and he could not quite place it, no matter how hard he tried. But then, as Mia reached the top of Link's shield and perched there in a bristling, hissing mound of rage, Ghirahim spoke.

"He who wields the Goddess Sword, born to fight the Demon Lord," Ghirahim murmured, brow furrowed in thought. "Stand upon the sky bound land, and victory will be at hand," Ghirahim was now staring at one of his hands as he spoke, Link only partially hearing what the Demon Lord was saying, Besides, he was far too busy grappling with a furball of fury to care anyway. "Diamond's with the Hero hit, his darkness held by a Remlit!" Ghirahim shouted the last words with a grin splitting his face, bringing his fingers together in a vicious click.

Link's eyes widened with shock as he was jolted backward into a sea of diamonds, his mind beginning to flee from the confusion of events and surroundings he found himself presented with. And so, he floated, barely conscious, in a sparkling ocean, a Remlit chewing on his face, Ghirahim's dark laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

 **Yo, me again. That's that. Cliffhanger, I know. But the next chapter might be done sooner, rather than later, for once. You have the lovely Moonlight Raven Grave to thank for me getting back into my fanfiction writing at all - she's the one who unclogged my rusty brain cogs and got the story moving.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**

 **~Storm**


	2. Chapter 2: Sensory Tsunami

**Hi all. Second chapter at last, hey? I'm rubbish at updating, I know, I'm sorry. Apparently even having a story plan doesn't help me update any faster. But then, I am uploading this as I write it, and I have zero motivation and one hundred percent procrastination when it comes to just about everything. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Sensory Tsunami**

* * *

Link woke early next morning, which was unusual for his standard timetable of sleeping until Zelda sent her Loftwing to scare him out of bed. Blue eyes blinked open lazily, taking in the simply painted walls around him – for some reason, those walls seemed much more confining than they had previously. The blond sat up, stretching languidly, giving an almighty yawn which cut off in a strangely high-pitched squeak that startled him more than he was willing to admit.

As he stood and pulled on his knight's uniform, he found himself plagued by the feeling that there was something that he was forgetting – as if something important had happened in the night, and he simply couldn't remember what it was. Shaking his head to rid himself of the frustrating feeling, he picked up the Goddess Sword and his shield from beside his bed, strapping both to his back and fastening his adventure pouches around his hips.

He didn't really remember what he was supposed to be doing that day, but he was sure that Fi would remind him at least fifteen times before he even left the Knight Academy. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to climb back onto his bed, curl up in a tight ball, and sleep until darkness fell upon Skyloft once more. But he knew that was an impossibility, as he had to rescue Zelda and stop whatever events he had been thrown into the thick of.

Tugging open the door of his room and stepping into the hallway, Link gazed around in a bored manner, still feeling somewhat confined by the stone all around him. He wanted – and it was a want that almost consumed him – to run from the Knight Academy to somewhere he could see the sky. Luckily, all anyone had to do to see the sky in Skyloft was step out a door, so Link turned to his left and started toward the front doors of the Academy.

He had progressed barely two steps toward fresh air and sunlight when a quiet giggle reached his ears, much louder than he felt was strictly necessary. Whirling around on his heel, convinced that the giggle was directed at him, he found nothing behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Link padded up the hallway, twitching in frustration as the giggle sounded again. Peering into the classroom, he found it empty, before stealing up the stairs as quietly as he could. Surely he wasn't able to hear someone giggling from the second floor?

Apparently, given that Karane was giggling at Pipit and blushing madly on the second floor, he was. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion as Pipit babbled on about guard duty, Karane looking slightly demented as she continued to giggle in an attempt to get the oblivious knight's attention. The blond didn't understand it – Karane didn't seem to even be giggling loud enough for _Pipit_ to hear it, let alone someone on the ground floor of the Academy. But the sound was almost louder than loud in Link's ears.

Then, it happened.

"By Hylia!" Karane exclaimed as she turned to find Link at the top of the stairs, bursting into hysterical laughter that sent the blond reeling backwards and toppling down the stairs with what could only be called a yowl. The female knight didn't stop laughing as Link crashed to a halt at the bottom of said stairs, curling into the foetal position and clamping his hands over his ears.

The sound, however, was not dulled, and Karane's raucous laughter seemed as if it would never stop.

"Link!" Came Pipit's shout, Link unable to believe that his ears were yet to begin bleeding. Why was everyone so _loud_? And why were they only getting _louder_? "What in Hylia's name do you think you're playing at?"

The yellow clad knight came stomping down the stairs, each step driving a dull sword into Link's brain. When Pipit finally reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped to loom over Link, the blond was in tears of pain, incapable of even begging for silence thanks to Hylia's divine 'blessing'.

"Explain yourself, Link!" Pipit ordered loudly, Link howling with the pain that sliced into his head, struggling to return to the floor as Pipit hauled him upright. "Get a grip! This is no way for a knight to act!"

The blond jerked backwards as Pipit shouted in his face, twisting from the other boy's grip and stumbling in an unco-ordinated mess down the hallway in his best attempt at a pained run. He had to get away. He had to get far away, somewhere quiet where no one would find him. There had to be some way to get the pain to stop. But his escape was not to be, for Cawlin loitered near the door, laughing and pointing as he caught sight of the blond.

Link reeled away from the sound as he had Karane's laughter, all but falling into the kitchen and thudding to the floor. Dragging himself into a semi-upright position on a nearby table, Link found himself treated to vicious screams from Henya, who apparently believed that he was only there to mess up her workspace.

Before she could continue to the excessive volumes that usually went with her threatening to get people expelled, Link managed to get his legs in a semblance of working order and ploughed out of the room, only stopping when he thudded against the front door of the Academy. Cawlin had jumped out of the way, but continued to laugh, Link struggling with the door handle and finally managing to get the door open.

He fell through the door as soon as there was a gap big enough for him, the large wooden surface swinging completely open as Cawlin followed Link out, shouting loudly enough that everyone on Skyloft could probably hear him.

"HEY, EVERYONE, GET A LOAD OF LINK!"

Link couldn't stop the tears that went with the pain still lancing through his head, dragging himself toward the stairs that led from the Academy. If he could just get away, could just get off a diving platform… His Loftwing would take him away from all the noise, he knew it would. The blond rolled ungracefully down the stairs when he reached them, landing in a crumpled heap and curling into a ball.

He would never get away. His head hurt too much – every noise on Skyloft caused him such pain he did not even know how he was still alive. Surely such noise and pain should have killed him by now? At least, he thought, it couldn't get any worse.

But, as per usual, the world was cruel and loved to prove Link wrong. For Cawlin's shout had attracted quite a crowd, the citizens of Skyloft grouping around him to point and laugh for reasons he didn't understand. Many voiced their disdain at his 'strange habits'. However, this wasn't the final painful noise that the world saw fit to throw at the blond.

Because, as always, Groose was yet to make Link's life miserable. The red haired boy had been visiting Beedle when Cawlin had shouted to the entire island, and had quickly directed the shopkeeper to move his shop over Link. Beedle had granted his request and the flying shop brought its thudding propellers and continuously jangling bell to hover above the blond.

And as Groose shouted jibes and insults, the sound combining with the laughter from all around and the ensuing screams for order from Headmaster Gaepora, Link couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer.

It would take the Skyloftians entire minutes to notice that Link was unconscious, and an even longer time for them to care enough to move him to his room.

* * *

When Link regained consciousness, it was to the amplified noises of Skyloft drifting to him from every direction, and Headmaster Gaepora sitting in the chair the blond kept at his desk, staring. Thankfully, the pain had lessened and regular noise no longer triggered more than a small twinge in Link's brain. Unthankfully, Gaepora was the embodiment of creepiness and the blond had to restrain himself from jumping out the window to get away from him.

"It's about time you woke up," Gaepora snapped, seeming indecently angry to the blond. Link didn't understand his anger. But then, Link didn't understand anything that had happened that morning. He didn't think he was ever going to, as the events made so little sense.

The blond would have replied to the Headmaster's anger with confusion, but thanks to Hylia, it was impossible for him to do more than sit up and rub his temples, listening distractedly to the sounds of Skyloft. He could hear Groose, Cawlin and Strich discussing his weirdness down the hallway, Karane still giggling at Pipit upstairs, and Professor Horwell muttering about Mia's disappearance as he paced his room. Link could hear _everything_. Everything that was happening on Skyloft, at least.

"Now, Link," Gaepora said sternly, anger in his voice and on his face as the blond turned to look at him. "You understand that you have thoroughly disgraced the Knight Academy with your behaviour this morning, of course. But that does not explain your actions. So answer me this. Why, in the name of Hylia above, are you dressed as a Remlit?!"

* * *

 **Well, I've just noticed that I've wildly deviated from my story plan, but whatever. Story plans never work out for me anyway. And this fits in anyway, somehow. I'll try and update again soon, but no promises. All I have for the next chapter is a title, after all.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**

 **~Storm**


End file.
